Tenochtitlaner Allgemeine Zeitung - Archiv 1801
Ausgabe des 20.1.01 In Amerikanien findet momentan der Christchurcher Dreierbande Prozess statt. Angeklagt sind Jed Bush, Deidre Bush und Hardy Hucklander. Ihnen werden Verbrechen an der Menschlichkeit nach gesagt. Der Prozess sorgt für Aufsehen unter der Christchurcher Bevölkerung, welche sich nicht vollständig an die amerikanensische Herrschaft gewöhnt hat. Hardy Hucklander beleidigte sogar John F. Kennedy. Der stellvertretende Uei Tlatoani hofft auf eine Begnadigung der Angeklagten. Bis jetzt hat Hardy Hucklander als einzige Angeklagter ausgesagt. Wie der Prozess ausgehen wird, ist laut Beobachtern noch nicht abzuschätzen. Hans der Schreck ist vermutlich ertrunken. Wie der Posttrain berichtete, wurde er im Staatsarchiv gefangen genommen, nachdem man ihm eine Falle gestellt hatte. Hans der Schreck unterschätze die Gefahr und begab sich nur mit einem Atemschutz in das Archiv. Dort wurde er ohnmächtig und einige Stunden später vom Militär gefangen genommen. Hans der Schreck bekam eine Eisenkugel um das Bein gehängt und wurde abgeführt. Doch während der Überfahrt ins Gefängnis sprang Hans der Schreck ins Meer und konnte selbst von den sofort alarmierten Tauchern nicht gefunden werden. man vermutet seinen Tod, doch da die Leiche noch nicht entdeckt wurde, will man sich nicht festlegen. Hans der Schreck wurde durch die Schaukelschtuhlattentate bekannt. Aquanopolis gibt zu, dass der Beschuss des Kreuzfahrtschiffes ein Versehen war. Ein Fähnrich, namens Guckindieluft, verwechselte die bunten Wimpel des Schiffes mit der international anerkannten Hungerfahne. Der Fähnrich muss für die entstanden Schäden selbst aufkommen, welche über 3000 Gulden (Knapp unter 1500 Zinn) beträgt. Ursache war ein Beschuss mit Fischpudding. Guckindieluft soll laut AquaPress seine Schulden demnächst begleichen. In Rammstein wurde ein Attentat auf Bruno Brummschädel verübt. Der Minister wurde leicht verletzt, aber sein Wagen, welcher als Bombe missbraucht wurde, ist vollkommen zerstört. Das Rammsteiner Staatsgericht in Steinburg erklärte den Attentäter für Vogelfrei. Doch Herrn Brummschädel war dies zu wenig. Er bot ein neues Auto für den Kopf des Verbrechers, welcher bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden wurde. Die Motive des Attentäters sind unklar, aber es gibt keine Verbindungen zum Aztekenreich. In Tenochtitlan begann gestern die Gerichtsverhandlung Yat-Balam. Dem Angeklagten wird vorgeworfen eine bedeutende Rolle bei der Planung des Hochzeitsattentates von 1792 zu haben. Yat-Balam bestreitet zwar die Vorwürfe. Doch es gibt einige Briefe und Zeugenaussagen, welche den Angeklagten schwer belasten. Die Staatsanwaltschaft fordert eine lebenslange Haftstrafe, welche Yat-Balam in der Hochsicherheitsanstalt Texcoco verbringen soll. Kein Mitglied der königlichen Familie war bei Prozessbeginn anwesend. Durch das Hochzeitsattentat von 1792 wurde die aztekische Thronfolge bedeutend geändert, da 5 Mitglieder der königlichen Familie bei den Anschlägen getötet wurden. Die Steuersenkung, welche die aztekische Regierung letztes Jahr durchsetzen konnte, zeigt Wirkung. Die Einnahmen der Bauern stiegen im letzten Monat um durchschnittlich 10 Prozent. Kritiker schieben diese Tatsache nicht auf die Steuersenkung, sondern auf eine erhöhte Nachfrage aus dem Ausland. Wie wirksam die Steuersenkung wirklich war, wird sind erst in den kommenden Monaten zeigen. Sie wurde von der Regierung beschlossen, da über 20 Prozent der aztekischen Bauern unter der Armutsgrenze leben. Keine andere Berufsgruppe hat stellt diesbezüglich einen so hohen Anteil. Grausame Blutbad in Chitzen Itza. Ein Familienvater tötete sich und seine Familie mit einem Küchenmesser. Laut Aussage der Polizei soll der Täter zuerst seine Kinder und danach seine Frau mit mehreren Messerstichen umgebracht haben. Doch eine Schnittewunde am Rücken des Täters geben den Ermittlern Rätseln auf. Auch das Motiv ist nicht bekannt, aber man vermutete, dass die Schwiegermutter den Mann zu dieser Tat trieb. Stellvertetende, oberste Hohepriesterin Tzitzitlini Coatlicue Tenoch Hase besucht mit ihrer Familie Amerikanien. Ob es sich um einen Staatsbesuch handelt ist nicht bekannt. Momentan befindet sich die Familie in Christchurch und verfolgt gespannt den dort stattfinden Prozess. Frau Tenoch Hase soll nach eigenen Angaben Anfang Februar nach Tenochtitlan zurück kehren. Der Gesundheitszustand des Uei Tlatoanis Cuauthemoc hat sich gebessert. Wie der behandelnde Arzt berichtete, könne der Herrscher sein Bett wieder verlassen und ohne Probleme reden. Bis vor Kurzem war es dem Uei Tlatoani nicht einmal möglich sein Bett zu verlassen. Auch seine Frau Malintzin hat sich von ihrem Unfall erholt und arbeitet wieder. Kategorie:Pressedienste Kategorie:Aztekenreich Ausgabe des 27.1.01 Noch kein Urteil im Dreierbandeprozess. Doch haben sich die Chancen für einen Freispruch nach der Aussage des Angeklagten Jed Bush stark reduziert. Er rechtfertigte seine Taten und zeigte keine Reue. Für besonderes Aufsehen sorgte die Aussage des Zeugens, dass er auf den Elektrischen Stuhl verzichtete habe um Geld zu sparen. Es lässt sich noch abschätzen, welches Urteil zu erwarten ist. Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Freispruchs hat abgenommen. Chemikern der Universität Tenochtitlan ist es gelungen Kohlenstoffpersulfid künstlich herzustellen. Noch ist nicht bekannt, ob die physikalischen Eigenschaften der vor einigen Monaten in den Anden gefundenen Substanz gleicht. Doch es ist zu erwarten, dass sich die Eigenschaften gleichen werden. Grundlage der Kohlenstoffpersulfidherstellung war die Theorie des Professors Felix Hase, in welcher die hohe Brennbarkeit des Feuerschwefels durch einen spitzen Winkel der Moleküle erklärt wurde. Wirtschaftsexperten machen den Zinn, die Währung des Aztekenreiches, für die schlechte wirtschaftliche Lage der Bauern verantwortlich sei. Der hohe Wert des Zinn mache den Import von aztekischen Produkten unattraktiver, so ein Professor an der Universität Tenochtitlan. Die aztekische Nationalmannschaft verlor gegen die Angry Elks 3:4(2:1). In der ersten Halbzeit sah es nach einem aztekischen Sieg, bis kurz vor der Pause stand es 2:0. Doch aufgrund eines falsch entschiedenen Elfmeters in der 45. Minute konnte Amerikanien den Anschlusstreffer erzielen. In der zweiten Hälfte konnte die aztekische Nationalmannschaft nicht an die Leistung der ersten Halbzeit anschließen und verlor schließlich 4:3. Ausgabe 09.04.01 In Österreich hielt Kaiser Franz Josef der Erste seine Rede zur Lage des Kaiserreiches. Er lobte die Tugendhaftigkeit des österreichischen Volkes und erwähnte, dass eine Reform im Steuersystem geplant sei. Des Weiteren mahnte der Kaiser vor einer Unterschätzung der Gefahr aus dem Ausland. Er erklärte, dass die fehlenden Grenzkonflikte mit Alpinien verdächtig seien. Amerikanien führt derzeit Verhandlungen mit dem Internationalen Komitee der Menschenrechts-Kämpfer. Dieser Entschluss führt teilweise zu Unmut, da die Forderungen als nicht akzeptabel angesehen werden. Vor allem das Beharren des IKMK auf die Einführung der Standardverfassung, sowie kleinere Details sind Streitthemen. Jedoch sei man in Amerikanien bereit abzurüsten, wenn es Staaten wie Aquanopolis oder die Dixi-Conföeration dies ebenfalls täten. Auch im Aztekenreich wurde versucht mit dem IKMK zu verhandeln. Jedoch lehnte das Komitee das Angebot ab und verwies auf die Tatsache, dass in der Provinz Mayasien noch möglich sein Menschen zu opfern, obwohl diese de facto nicht mehr ausgeführt werden. Der stellvertretende Uei Tlatoani Felix Hase sagte, dass er enttäuscht sei über die Abfuhr der IKMK, obwohl das Aztekenreich einige der Punkte erfülle und über ein gutes Sozialsystem verfüge. Er riet dem IKMK die Forderungen etwas hinabzusenken und nicht all zu arrogant aufzutreten. Ausgelöst durch die Reaktion des IKMK begann eine Debatte über das Recht Menschen zu opfern. Zahlreiche Bürger sprachen sich für ein Verbot der Menschenopfer aus und wunderten sich, dass diese barbarische Praxis noch in der Provinz Mayasien erlaubt ist. De facto werden in Mayasien keine Menschen mehr geopfert. Der letzte war ein Mann im Jahre 1796, erklärte die stellvertretende Hohepriesterin Tzitzitlini Tenoch-Hase und verwies auf die Tatsache, dass Menschenopfer, welcher nur mit Einverständnis der Opfers durchgeführt werden können, in Mayasien in den Bereich der Sterbehilfe fallen. In Calakmul tötete eine Frau ihren Sohn so wie dessen Freundin. Noch ist das Motiv unklar, doch die Polizei vermutet, dass es sich um eine Eifersuchtstat handelte. Die Mutter solle nicht verkraftet haben, dass ihr Sohn mit anderen Frauen verkehrt, so ein Polizist. Die Frau zeigt keine Reue und rechtfertigte ihre Tat dadurch, dass sie behauptete ihren Sohn vor einem schlechten Leben bewahren zu wollen. Sie ist momentan im Gefängnis und sollte sie bestraft werden drohen ihr bis zu 20 Jahre Haft. Überfall auf eine Bank in Tenochtitlan vereitelt. Drei Täter versuchten gestern Abend eine Filiale der aztekischen Volksbank zu stürmen. Sie scheiterten jedoch am Bankangestellten, welcher sich weigerte mit den Tätern zu kooperieren. Da diese jedoch nur eine alte nicht funktionierende Muskete als Waffe bei sich trugen, mussten sie unverrichteter Dinge fliehen. Die Täter werden noch von der Polizei gesucht. Beginn des nationalen Ulmatunieres. Gestern Abend spielten die Tenochtitlaner Kaninchen, die Sieger des Vorjahres, gegen die Moyotlaner Schlangen und gewannen überlegen mit 15 zu 4. Auch dieses Jahr sind die Tenochtitlaner Kaninchen Anwärter für den Sieg. Ausgabe 01.05.01 Kaiser Franz Josef der Erste ist zu Besuch im Aztekenreich. Der österreichische Kaiser kam gestern auf dem Neuatzlaner Landeplatz an und begab sich sofort nach Tenochtitlan. Heute und Morgen wird sich das österreichische Staatsoberhaupt mit dem stellvertretenden Uei Tlatoani Felix Hase und dessen Ehefrau treffen. Yat-Balam, der als einer der Drahtzieher des Hochzeitsattentates von 1792 gilt, wurde von einem Gericht in Chitzen Itza zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt, welcher er im Hochsicherheitsgefängnis in Texcoco absitzen soll. Der Richte erklärte bei der Anklage Verlesung der Anklage, dass die Schuld des Angeklagten unbestreitbar durch mehre Zeugen und zahlreiche Beweise belegt ist und dass sich sein fehlendes Geständnis negativ auf die Strafdauer ausgewirkt hat. Die aztekische Wirtschaft befindet sich wieder im Aufschwung. Nach einer kleinen Wirtschaftskrise Ende des Jahres 1800, ausgelöst durch die niedrigen Getreidepreise, befinden sich die Aktienkurse aztekischer Unternehmen im steigen. In der Provinz Neuperu verletzt sich ein Mann beim Fahrradfahren schwer. Der Fahrradfahrer verlies nahe der peruanischen Grenze den Radweg, rutschte einen Abhang hinunter und stürzte in einen Vulkan. Eine Gruppe Frauen hörte jedoch die Schreie des Mannes und konnten in aus der Lava ziehen. Obwohl die Frauen rasch eingriffen, erlitt der Mann schwere Verbrennungen und verlor seinen rechten Arm und sein rechtes Bein. Die Chitzen Itza Pumas wurden überraschend aus dem Ulma Turnier geworfen. Nach einer schwachen ersten Hälfte gegen die Nonoalco Fische konnten die Pumas das Spiel nicht mehr wenden und verloren die Partie 5 zu 7. Die aztekische Fußballnationalmannschaft gewann gegen die österreichische Fußballnationalmannschaft 7:2 (3:0). Die aztekische Mannschaft dominierte das Spiel. Schon nach 15 Minuten stand es 3:0. Ausgabe vom 16.05.01 In Chitzen Itza wird über eine Änderung des Sterbehilfegesetztes nachgedacht, da dieses wiederholt in Kritik geraten ist. Es erlaubt rituelle Opferung, sowie den Gebrauch von Schusswaffen und Messern um den Tod bei jemanden herbei zuführen der Todkrank ist. Das mayasische Parlament wird über den heute vorgelegten neuen Gesetzesentwurf entscheiden, in dem die kritisierten Punkte abgeschafft werden. Der Aktienkurs der Tenochtitlaner Porzellanmanufaktur schnellt in die Höhe. Seit Anfang des Jahres hat sich der Wert einer Aktie verdreifacht. Schuld an diesem Umstand ist die hohe Nachfrage nach Tenochtitlaner Porzellan in Europa, wo es sich zu einem Modeprodukt entwickelte. Besitzern der Aktie wird geraten diese zu halten, jedoch wird von einem Ankauf abgeraten, da nicht abzusehen ist, wie lange diese Kurssteigerung sich Fortsetzen wird. Der AIA (Aktienindex des Aztekenreiches) befindet sich im Steigen. Experten sehen dies als Zeichen, dass die kleine Wirtschaftskrise nun vollständig überwunden ist. Die letzten Monaten stagnierte der AIA, da sich einige Unternehmen noch nicht von der Krise erholt hatten. In den Anden ereignete sich ein schwerer Unfall. Auf der Transcoatlicuestraße stürzten eine Kutsche, sowie zwei beladene Pferde einen Abhang hinunter. Wie es zu diesem Unfall kam ist noch unklar. Die Stelle, wo er sich ereignete, gilt als sicher und war deswegen nicht gesichert. Die aztekischen Behörden gehen von einem Fahrfehler aus. In Tikal konnte zwei gesuchte Betrüger von der Polizei festgenommen werden. Sie sollen, laut Angaben der aztekischen Behörden, mehrer Personen um ihr Geld betrogen haben, in dem sie sich als Vertreter einer Gewinnspielgemeinschaft ausgaben und behaupteten, man bräuchte etwas Geld um die Behördenwege zu erledigen. Die letzten zwei Spiele im aztekischen Ulmatunier mussten abgesagt werden. Starker Regen macht die Plätze unspielbar. Wann und wo die Spiele nachgetragen werden ist noch nicht bekannt. Ausgabe vom 18.05.01 Mayasisches Parlament beschließt Novelle im Sterbehilfegesetz. Es ist weiterhin erlaubt Sterbehilfe zu leisten. Diese darf in Form von Giftverabreichung, Schusswaffengebrauch und Gebrauch von Messern erfolgen. Der Sterbehilfeempfänger muss nachweisen können, dass er todkrank und zurechnungsfähig ist. Die Sterbehilfe sollte vom behandelnden Arzt geleistet werden, sollte dieser nicht wollen, so ist ein anderer tätiger Arzt aufzusuchen. Andere Personen sind nicht befugt Sterbehilfe zu leisten. Das bedeutet, dass rituelle Opferungen, sowie das Aufsuchen einer auf Sterbehilfe spezialisierten Firma, verboten ist. Der aztekische Wissenschaftspreis wurde verliehen. Der mit 5000 Zinn dotierte Preis wird in den Kategorien Physik, Chemie, Biologie, Mathematik, Wirtschaft, Psychologie, Medizin und Philosophie vergeben. Der aztekische Wissenschaftspreis gilt neben dem Quauhtlipreis für Physik und Chemie, sowie dem Cuitlaxaochitzinpreis für Medizin, als bedeutendster Wissenschaftspreis. Das unbekannte Komitee Freiheit für Yat Balam behauptet es sei schuld an einem Unfall in den Anden zu sein, der zwei Menschenleben kostete. Die aztekische Polizei, welche den Unfallort ausgiebig untersucht hatte, gibt zu diese Variante nicht ausschließen zu können, hält es jedoch für unwahrscheinlich, da es sich um eine einfache Reisegruppe handelte. Auch ist nicht bekannt um was es sich genau beim Komitee Freiheit für Yat Balam handelt. Ausgabe vom 01.06.1801 Präsident Kennedy plant einen Staatsbesuch in Österreich, welcher von 6. bis 9 Juni dauern soll. Der Zeitpunkt wurde bewusst gewählt. Der Besuch steht im Zeichen des nordeuropäischen Krieges, welchen von 1771 bis 1776 dauerte und mit der Niederlage Österreichs und Deutschlands endete. Welche Themen während des Besuches angeschnitten werden, ist nicht bekannt. Am 28. Mai fanden in zahlreichen österreichischen Städten, wie Zell am See, Wien und Salzburg, anti-amerikanensische Demonstrationen statt. Die Besucher protestierten gegen den Staatsbesuch der amerikanensischen Präsidentenfamilie und fordern den Abbruch der diplomatischen Beziehungen. Die Demonstranten verurteilten auch den Kriegseintritt Amerikaniens, so wie dessen Nachkriegspolitik. Die aztekische Nationalbank (ANB) hob den Leitzinns an um ein Ansteigen der Inflationsrate zu verhindern. Nach der Überstehen der Krise sei das Ansteigen der Inflationsrate auf fünf bis sieben Prozent wahrscheinlich, wenn man keine Schritte unternimmt. Dieser Geldverlust würde vor allem Familien und Personen mit geringen Einkommen schaden, so der Sprecher der aztekischen Nationalbank. Der aztekischen Polizei gelang es einen gesuchten Verbrecher zu verhaften. Chitilak T. wird beschuldigt letztes Monat drei Frauen brutal vergewaltigt zu haben. Er soll, laut Polizeiangaben, seinen Opfern in einer dunkeln Gasse aufgelauert und dort überwältigt haben. Nach der Tat sei er schnell geflüchtet, berichtet eine Zeugin. Chitikal T. bestreitet die Vorwürfe und behauptet unschuldig zu sein, doch die Opfer identifizierten ihn, als Täter. Sollten sich die Anschuldigung der Vergewaltigung als wahr herausstellen, droht ihm lebenslange Haft. 200 Passagiere eines Reisezeppelins entgingen nur knapp einer Katastrophe. Nach dem Start auf dem Flugplatz Neuatzlan, in der Nähe Tenochtitlans, verlor der Zeppelin immer mehr Gas und konnte die Höhe nicht halten. Der Pilot konnte das Flugobjekt sicher zu Boden bringen. Es wurden nur zwei Passagiere leicht verletzt. Es bestand das Risiko, dass das austretende Gas sich entzündet und der Zeppelin abstürzt. Ausgabe vom 05.06.01 In den letzten Tagen kam es zu schweren Unruhen in Wien und anderen Städten Österreichs. Keim der Ausschreitungen waren die anti-amerikanischen Demonstrationen, welche von der Polizei geduldet wurden. Im Zuge einer dieser Demonstrationen kam es zu gewaltsamen Auseinandersetzungen mit der Polizei, welche eskalierten. Es folgten weitere gewaltsame Ausschreitungen, welche einem Mann in Zell am See das Leben kosteten und zahlreiche Verletzte forderten. Höhepunkt der Unruhen war ein Angriff auf die amerikanensische Botschaft. Ob bei diesem Angriff Menschen zu Schaden kamen, ist nicht bekannt. Kaiser Frank Joseph der Erste verurteilt das Verhalten der Demonstranten. Präsident Kennedy steht vor der Ankunft auf dem Wiener Flugplatz. Nach tagelanger Flugreise wird das amerikanensische Staatsoberhaupt am 6. Juni ankommen. Grund der Reise sind ein Besuch Österreichs und Gespräche mit Kaiser Franz Josef dem Ersten. Die Themen der Gespräche sind nicht bekannt, doch soll ein Besuch des Nordeuropakriegsmuseum auf dem Plan stehen. Die Schulden des Aztekenreiches sind wieder gesunken, da es der Regierung gelang mit Budget auszukommen. Der Schuldenberg konnte um ein Prozent des Bruttoinlandsproduktes gesenkt werden und beläuft sich auf 20 Prozent des BIP. Nach der Wirtschaftskrise im Winter des Jahres 1800, befürchtete man, es könnte zu einer Anhäufung der Schuldenlast kommen. Ausgabe vom 28.07.01 Die Situation im Deutschen Bund wird zunehmend instabiler. Nach dem Tod des preußischen Kanzlers Streßemanns und der Abdankung des deutschen Kaiser, welche von vielen immer noch als Finte betrachtet, verschlechtert sich die politische Situation des Deutschen Bundes. Der Fränkisch-Preußische Krieg trägt nicht zur Änderungen der Situation bei. Auch Gerüchte, dass Österreich die Franken unterstützt, sorgen für Empörung. Die Expo 1801 wird auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben, wie der Veranstalter in einer kurzen Pressekonferenz bekannt gab. Grund für diesen Entschluss seien die Beschwerden des Aztekenreiches und Amerikaniens, welche sich gegen die Auswahl Aquanopolis als Austragungsort aussprachen. Die aztekische Regierung denkt über einen Anheben der Spekulationssteuer nach. Sie soll von einem auf drei Promille erhöht werden. Dieser Entschluss wird von den Gewerkschaften und den meisten Experten begrüßt. Manche befürchten jedoch, dass die Spekulationsgeschäfte, auf Grund der Steuererhöhung, nicht mehr im Aztekenreich, sondern in anderen Staaten durchgeführt werden. In Chitzen Itza leidet die Bevölkerung unter eine Kältewelle. Gestern betrug die Temperatur in der Hauptstadt der Provinz Mayasien nur 5° Celsius, was für diese Region sehr niedrig ist. Laut dem meteorologischem Institut Tenochtitlan soll sich das Tiefdruckgebiet, welches schuld an dieser Kältewelle ist, in den nächsten Tagen auflösen. Ausgabe vom 24.08.01 Friedrich der Zweite von Hohenzollern wurde am 23. August zum König gewählt. Er ist König in Preußen, da die Verfassung den Titel König von Preußen verbietet. Der ehemalige General zeigte sich von seinem Erfolg erfreut, jedoch nicht überrascht. Der stellvertretende Uei Tlatoani Felix Hase kam gestern von seinem Khmeramreise zurück. Der Politiker beschrieb den Besuch, als einen Erfolg. Es konnte ein Senkung des Zolles, sowie das Ende der Visumpflicht für aztekische Staatsbürger erwirkt werden. In drei Tagen bricht der Uei Tlatoani zu seiner Borealienreise auf. In deren Verlauf er Cambodia, Canada und Amerikanien besuchen wird. Die stellvertretende aztekische Hohepriesterin Tzitzitlini Tenoch-Hase befindet sich momentan in Rammstein, das sie im Zuge ihrer Europareise besucht. Ziel ihrer Besuche ist eine Verbesserung der Situation für Anhänger des aztekischen Polytheismus. Höhepunkt ihrer Reise ist das Treffen mit dem Wiener Erzbischof Schönberg. Im Anschluss an ihre Europareise besucht die stellvertretende Hohepriesterin, zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann, Amerikanien. Am 18. August kam es im Mondtal zu einigen leichten Erdbeben, die keine Schäden hervorriefen. Der Professor der geologischen Fakultät der Universität Tenochtitlan erklärte, dass diese leichten Erdbeben nichts Außergewöhnliches und kein Grund zur Sorge seien. Das Herrenmagazin XY konnte seinen Gewinn im letzten Jahr verdoppeln. Die Zeitschrift, die in einigen Ländern wegen ihrer zum Teil erotischen Inhalte verboten ist, wurde im Jahr 1792 gegründet und befindet sich im Besitz einer aztekischen Aktiengesellschaft. Der aztekische Pferderennfahrer Cuetlachtli Huemac gewann das Formula Uno Grande in Etrurien statt. Er sicherte sich den Sieg vor Kolja McNamara, Titelverteidiger, und Pierre Frometon. Udo Sauser wurde disqualifiziert. Ausgabe vom 31.08.01 In Tikal fand ein grausamer Mord statt. Ein Familienvater tötete zu erst seine Frau und dann seine beiden Kinder. Das Motiv ist noch unklar. Laut unbestätigten Aussagen, soll es sich bei der Mordwaffe um einen alten Holzschemel handeln. Präsident Kennedy kehrte von seiner Reise nach Etrurien zurück. Die Heimreise gestaltete sich als schwierig, da das Schiff in einen Sturm geriet und nach der Anreise die Hofkutsche die Familie Kennedy nicht abholte. Der Präsident Amerikaniens bereitet sich auf den Besuch des Ehepaares Tenoch-Hase vor. Die Wahlen in Nelas gehen in die heiße Phase. Mehrere Umfragen legen nahe, dass die SPN die Wahl mit großem Vorsprung gewinnen wird, auch wenn einige Parteien behaupten, dass Umfragen manipuliert wurden. In Zell am See wurde ein Kleinkind von einem Grabstein erschlagen. Wie sich der Unfall genau ereignete ist noch unklar, doch das Kind dürfte ohne Aufsicht der Eltern auf dem Friedhof gespielt haben. Auch unklar ist, weshalb der Grabstein umkippte. Ein Kleinkind hat im Normalfall nicht die Kraft ein Objekt dieser Größe zu Fall zu bringen. Felix Hase besucht momentan Cambodia, wo er mit dem Präsidenten des Landes spricht. Es wird versucht die freundschaftlichen Verbindungen aufrecht zu erhalten. Laut unbestätigten Gerüchten soll man auch über Verhängung von Wirtschaftssanktionen über Dixie-Land diskutieren. Melinda Vega beginnt mit den Arbeiten an ihrem neuen Album. Wie ihr Produzent berichtet, arbeitet die Sängerin zusammen mit ihrem Liedtexter an neuen Melodien für ihr neues Album, dessen Name noch nicht bekannt ist. Ausgabe vom 07.09.01 Das Motiv des Tikaler Familienmörders ist bekannt. Der Mann soll seine Familie umgebracht haben, da es ihm die Stoffpuppe seine Tochter befahl. Die Glaubwürdigkeit dieser Aussage ist jedoch stark zu bezweifeln, da psychologische Tests keine wahnhafte Störung nahe legen. Ebenfalls ungeklärt ist, weshalb der Täter einen Holzschemel als Waffe benutze. Der stellvertretende Uei Tlatoani Felix Hase besucht momentan Canada. Ziel seines Besuchs ist die Verbesserung der Beziehung zwischen den beiden Ländern. Donnerstags wird er in das Aztekenreich zurück kehren, um zusammen mit seiner Ehefrau nach Amerikanien zu reisen. Ziel dieses Besuch sind die Erörterung engerer wirtschaftlicher Zusammenarbeit, sowie eine die Überlegung einer aggressiveren Politik gegenüber Staaten wie Peru, oder Dixie-Land. Die bevorstehende Wahl in Nelas sorgt für Unruhen in der Bevölkerung. Radikale Anhänger der PDPN lieferten sich Straßenschlachten mit der Polizei. Einige Demonstranten wurden festgenommen. Der Sachschaden beträgt 130 Millionen Kronen. Die Expo 1801 findet in Brookline statt. Nachdem der Vergabe Skandal vor Kurzem aufgeflogen war, fand eine Stichwahl statt, in der sich die Hauptstadt Amerikaniens gegen Tenochtitlan durchsetzte. Die Weltausstellung beginnt am 2. November. Aquanopolis äußerte sich bis jetzt noch nicht zu diesen Vorfällen. Der Bürgermeister Tenochtitlans beglückwünschte die Stadt Brookline zu ihrem Sieg.